


A Moment in the Library

by T_Rahz



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot ficlet of Karma and Amy having an important moment in the Library</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantafarnsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantafarnsworth/gifts).



> A/n: I've never written Karmy fanfic before but I only recently binge watched the entire show in one night and since then I've been borderline obsessed over this pairing. My girlfriend is currently at the library and she's never actually seen the show before, so I'm excited to write this for her. I hope you all enjoy too!

"Hey," Karma whispered from the opposite shelf she was currently leaning against. It was their favorite spot in the library. Students rarely ever came to the old records section so they could stay there for hours uninterrupted, lounging on the floor between two rows of shelves.

"What's up?" Amy responded, eyes still trained on the book in front of her.

"I'm bored," Karma whined.

"Okay," Amy dismissed, still not looking up.

Karma frowned and narrowed her eyes at her friend who was clearly too taken up by that book to pay her any attention. The corner of her lips curled ever so slightly into a mischievous smile and she began a slow cat crawl on all fours towards Amy.

The tall blonde was oblivious to her BFF/faux girlfriend's antics as this article on global warming consumed her. She knew Karma was up to something by the sudden lack of chatter after Karma announced that she was bored, but she just needed to finish the article first. She jumped slightly, startled to feel a sudden soft nudging against her face. She smiled when she finally peeled her eyes away from the article and saw Karma on all fours like a kitten, brushing her hair against Amy's cheek and looking up at her with those dreamy green eyes. Her smile widened and she dropped the book off to the side, devoting her full attention now to this girl she had been falling for since before she could remember. Karma remained on all fours and with a surge of confidence, was now delicately brushing her lips against Amy's cheek. Not quite kissing her, but just grazing her nose and lips against the soft skin of her friend's face. Amy inhaled the sweet scent that was Karma, very much aware of how her body was responding to these gentle caresses on her face.

"Mmmmm," they both hummed involuntarily.

Amy felt the vibration of her friend's little moan against her now hypersensitive cheeks and pressed her eyes closed, worried that Karma would notice the extent of the effect it was having on her. Karma's actions were further fueled by the look on Amy's face; brow furrowed and eyes forced shut like she was trying really hard to restrain herself. Karma wanted Amy to just let go. From the way her friend was trying so hard hide her reactions, Karma could tell that her the blonde was having the same feelings she had been having. Her gentle caresses progressed to light kisses peppering Amy's face. Amy's eyes eased open and she locked eyes with Karma. Both girls remained motionless, each captive to the other's eyes, so many untold emotions rushing between them before Amy broke the silence.

"Karms, what are you doing? There's no one here to see us," she asked, afraid that the girl would realize it was true and pull away from her. But she had to know. She needed to be sure that Karma's actions were motivated by her true feelings and not this stupid need to garner everyone's attention.

"That's kinda the point, silly," Karma responded, peppering more little kisses on Amy's face.

Amy held on to her shoulders now and steadied her friend, their eyes locking once again.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to kiss you. You're killing the moment by asking me all these stupid questions," Karma responded, moving forward again, this time lowering her head to place a kiss on Amy's neck.

"Karma, stop. Stop!" Amy begged, pulling her friend off her again, and looking into her eyes, silently urging her to say something.

Seeing the war of restraint waging in Amy's eyes, Karma whispered the four words her dear friend needed to hear in that moment, "I feel it too."

That was all the admission Amy needed as her lips crashed into Karma's. Lips against lips, finger's tangled in hair, eyes closed in pure wonder. This was no staged kiss for an audience, or for instagram or to arouse a stupid boy in a threesome. This was just the two of them, in a moment where they both felt and acknowledged that they were feeling more than just friendly love for each other. This kiss was all their bottled desires, their unspoken hopes for something more with each other pouring out. As Karma's tongue teased Amy's bottom lip seeking entrance, both girls knew their was no going back. This kiss was real.


End file.
